Abstract The major aim of this Core is to coordinate program budget, activities and communication between program participants and to coordinate training. In particular, the Core will coordinate: 1) program budget/subcontract arrangements, 2) biannual meetings in Chicago of P.I.s, key program personnel and external advisors, 3) archiving and distribution of program publications, 4) compilation and submission of annual NIH program renewal applications, 5) data management and compliance with NIH policies, 6) maintenance of a program web page and 7) training of graduate and postdoctoral students. The overall administration and direction of the program project will be the responsibility of the Program Director D. James Surmeier. Routine day- to-day administration of the program, including budgetary matters, correspondence and meetings will be the responsibility of David Kesner. He is a Manager of Research Administration for the Basic Science Administration of the Feinberg School of Medicine and has over 19 years of relevant experience in grants management. The Program Director and Project Principal Investigators will make budgetary and scientific decisions pertaining to individual projects jointly. These decisions will be made four times a year during videoconferences linking the two performance sites. In addition to business matters, these meetings will offer investigators participating in each project an opportunity to discuss and evaluate experimental progress of each project. The meetings will focus on an individual project on a rotating basis but this will be kept flexible to allow new discoveries to be discussed. Existing technologies will allow these conferences to take place from networked workstations, providing an opportunity to share data in a variety of formats and stages of analysis. Three of the program participants (Surmeier, Chan and Miller) will have neighboring lab space, allowing for daily interactions. Dr. Bevan is in space located across the street, allowing easy interactions. Both Internal and External Advisory Committees will conduct program review. Our Internal Advisory Committee will be composed of experts in motor systems, cellular/molecular physiology, mitochondria, neuro- adaptations and Parkinson's disease. The members - Drs. Tanya Simuni, John Kessler, Lee Miller and Paul Schumacker - are drawn from the Feinberg School of Medicine. This committee will meet with the Center Director and team leaders twice a year to discuss the scientific progress of the Center as well as governance and administration issues. Two members of a four member External Advisory Committee will perform an annual review of the Udall Center. These consultants will spend two days evaluating program progress and providing advice. Each consultant will provide a written report after visiting. This report will be distributed and, if needed, remedial plans will be formulated, implemented and documented.